The No No Name
The No-No Name is the title of the first game to be hosted by Natalie_Crescent. It is scheduled as a sort of conclusion game for the Phase 3 Games, and will probably take place in mid-2013. It will be a Star Wars/Professor Layton crossover game. She is also currently working on teasers for this game. Plot A time-space continuum fluctuation puts the Reckless to a standstill and sucks Anakin, Obi-Wan, Captian Rex and others to another world... Characters Host Characters The Penmaster (Natalie_Crescent's person) Anton Herzen Bronev Don Paolo Playable Characters Professor Hershel Layton His apprentice, Luke Triton Layton's assistant, Emmy Altava Jean Descole (pronounced Jhon Descolay) Clive Dove Dimitri Allen Janice Quatlane Obi-Wan Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano C-3PO Captain Rex Count Dooku Darth Sidious (Reservations are STILL CLOSED until further notice) Unplayable Characters (will be listed later) Locations Anakin Skywalker's Star Destroyer, the Reckless England (cities unconfirmed) (other possible locations unconfirmed) Roles Loyal Roles: Loyal Gentleman (or Lady) Loyal Helper (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Helper in the Triple N. Description: You have no night role. Your objective is to discuss with others and try to deduce for yourself who you think the Desperados are. You make your final decision with voting at the end of each day. But choose wisely; there is always a chance that those you suspect are fellow Loyalists. This game's Loyal Gentlemen (and Ladies): Loyal 'Inspector of the Yard' Inspector (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Inspector in the Triple N. Description: Your night role is simple enough; select who you'd like to investigate, and then do so. You will not know the exact role of a scrutinized individual, but you will know to which side they have defected. This role has a weakness, however. The Crimelord has the power to invert the role of the chosen party, (making a Gentleman appear as a Desperado, and vice versa), thus rendering the results of an inspection into falsehood. You may use this role four times. This game's Loyal 'Inspector of the Yard': White Knight Protector (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Protector in the Triple N. Description: Your night role: choose two people to defend, or one to rescue. (Defend = half protection; Rescue = full protection.) If you choose to defend, you may defend either yourself and another, or two others, not including yourself. This blocks one Shanghai attempt. However, if two people try to Shanghai a person who was only given a Defense, they will be taken away. If you choose to Rescue, one person will receive protection from two Shanghai attempts. Choose wisely who you will protect; they may just be a Desperado. You may use this role thrice. This game's White Knight: Scum Roles: Desperado Scum Henchman (Role) Alternative title for the Scum Henchmen in the Triple N. Description: You are a simple criminal. Your objective is to discuss daily with the others and give the impression you are a Gentleman, and convince those Gentlemen to vote off their comrades, thus outnumbering them. You make your final decision with voting at the end of each day. You also discuss on the Scum Base. This games Desperados: Shanghaier Murderer (Role) New role, invented by Natalie Crescent for the Triple N, in order to replace the Murdurer role. Description: Like all the Desperados, your objective is to win by outnumbering the Gentlemen. Your night role is to choose someone you'd like to whisk away from the commotion and discussion. You then promptly tie them to a chair with chains, solder the chains to the chair so they can't escape, gag them, and then lock them up in a closet in an abandoned building somewhere. (They don't die, so they can return in the Day/Night occurances and in future games.) You may use this role once, unless two Shanghaiers agree to go after the same person, in which case the first use will still be there, but this function can also only be used once. This games Shanghaiers: Crimelord Scum Leader (Role) Alternative title for the Scum Leader in the Triple N. Description: As the leader, the objective you've set for your team is to win by outnumbering the Gentlemen. Your night role: invert up to two people's affiliations, making Desperados appear as Gentlemen and in the reverse. Also, because of your role and position, if the Inspector of the Yard investigates you, you will not come up as a Desperado. This game's Crimelord: Trivia *This is the first Ambush Game with a title derived from a reCAPTCHA code. *This will be the second game in which the Day/Night photos will consist at least partially of hand-drawn pictures, the first being Sithkillagal99's untitled, unplayed game. *This will be the first crossover with Professor Layton in the Ambush Games. *This will be the first game to have two groups, with scum in both groups, and with one group disabled from commenting on the main Ambush guide at the very beginning of the game. (If anyone has a better wording for this, please edit.) *This game will have a "dinner-train mystery" type of air to it. *Only three Ambush Gamers (Ivar, CBK, and Maverick) have deduced the franchise Natalie will cross with. The rest have read the information, either on Ambush, Secret Weapons, or The Ambush Games Wiki, if at all. Category:Games Category:Future Games Category:Nat Canon Category:Phase III Category:Crossover Game